The Second Day of Christmas
by Ficalicious
Summary: How can a girl, a Santa hat and a candycane unravel a Viking? Rated M for sMut and leMons. Be warned - you will never look at a candycane the same way again!


**The Second Day of Christmas**

**On the second day of Christmas my True Blood fetish was set free…**

**Eric/Sookie**

**This is the second in a series of one shots. My Christmas present to you, dear reader. They will all be different parings etc. I am posting them separately because of this. I hope you read them all and enjoy them. They are meant to be a bit of fluff/smut for the Christmas season. If you have a pairing you would like to request, send it through with a review. Your Christmas present to me can be LOTS AND LOTS of reviews! Keep the Christmas season alive. Oh, and I don't own them. That could be Alan Ball's present to me….**

"That is a very interesting outfit you are wearing."

"It's festive."

"Very."

Blue eyes pierced, assessed, glinted with a predatory flare. Tall body stalked, tense, ready to strike. The Viking eyed his adversary with possessive anticipation. He was prepared for a fight, if it was necessary. And he was wary, unsure of what was planned. Was it a trap?

Before him, spread out on the sofa in his office was Sookie. Wearing a Santa hat. And nothing else. The sight of it alone caused Eric's cock to stiffen painfully. But it was the candy cane that she was swirling around her tongue that made him balk with arousal. He was unused to such intense feelings. He didn't like the loss of control.

"You're overdressed." Sookie murmured in a sultry tone, the candy cane pulling from her mouth to trail along her lips. Eric's eyes were locked to her movements, taking in the sticky trail the confection left in its wake. His tongue itched to taste its sweetness.

"Indeed." Came his clipped reply.

Sookie made no move from the couch. She luxuriated, her eyes wide and watching as Eric took her in. Her legs were spread enough that he could see her glistening wetness. He wanted to take her. Reaching for his tank he pulled it over his head, not bothering to tease her as he normally would. He felt a surge of impatience having being greeted with this most welcome surprise. His long fingers popped the buttons on his jeans, hastened as Sookie's own fingers trailed down her body and into her wetness. Eric groaned. Where was his control?

Divesting himself of the last of his clothes, he moved to her with predatory grace. Sookie smiled up at him, pulling the candy cane from her lips and holding it out to Eric. Rather than put it in his own mouth, Eric moved in and captured Sookie's lips in a furious kiss. His tongue duelled with hers, seeking dominance. Sookie submitted willingly.

Reaching up, Eric captured Sookie's hand and took the candy cane. He pulled back and took her flushed skin in. Her chest was heaving as she caught her breath, her breasts dancing tantalisingly. She was looking up at him hungrily, urging him to take her.

Eric let a slow grin settle on his lips. He ran the tip of the candy cane over Sookie's lips before dragging the wet tip over her chin and down her neck. His lips followed the sticky trail, tasting the sugar and Sookie there. It was a glorious melange of flavour.

Reaching her breasts he circled the candy cane around each dusky nipple, allowing his tongue to linger on the stiffened peaks. Sookie moaned and writhed beneath him, her hips raising to him, desperately seeking out his hardness. Eric, however, did not relent.

Trailing the candy cane lower he dipped it into her belly button, causing Sookie's breath to hitch as she realised where he was intending to go with it. Her lips pulled back into a saucy smile, encouraging his actions.

Eric tongued her belly button, his fingers drawing the lolly down Sookie's thighs. Continuing on with his tongue he avoided where she wanted him most, instead settling to lapping at her thighs. Sookie was groaning and writhing beneath him desperately. Her fingers buried in his blonde hair, trying to pull him to where she wanted his mouth.

Pulling back slightly Eric glance up at his lover. Her huge eyes locked with his. Her mouth was open in a pout, her breath gasping and ragged. She watched hungrily as Eric placed a chase kiss on her mound before inserting the candy cane into her depths. Sookie's head fell back and her eyes rolled closed. Eric licked his lips in delight. The sweetest moan came from Sookie causing Eric to throb painfully.

Moving the candy cane, he used it to stimulate her. Finding her sweet spot he angled the lolly to pleasure her while using his hand to play with her clit. Sookie's hips thrust against him, her head still thrown back in ecstasy.

Sookie felt her orgasm wash over her rapidly. It hit her like a sugar rush and suddenly she was so high that she was screaming her pleasure, her legs clamping around Eric's hand. The Viking watched her with interest. He loved making her come. There was a satisfaction in knowing that he could control her body. He could bring her pleasure, or deny it if he saw fit. And Sookie's face when she came was so expressive that it inflated his ego substantially.

As Sookie came down from her high she cracked open her eyes. Her legs were shaky. She watched as Eric pulled the candy cane from her and put it in his mouth, tasting her release with the sugary sweet. She giggled, watching the hungry expression that crossed Eric's face. His arousal was evident.

"Good?" She asked, a smile turning up her lips. Eric turned his ravenous eyes on her, pulling the sweet from his lips.

"Perfection."

The Viking put the lolly aside and moved to cover Sookie. It was cramped for him on the sofa but as he was cradled in Sookie's thighs he managed to balance himself. Looking down at her he couldn't resist moving in for a searing kiss. Sookie could taste herself and candy cane on his lips and she moaned against him, her hips rising towards his. Eric acquiesced.

Reaching between them he took hold of his impressive girth. He looked up, startled, as Sookie's hand joined his, giving him a teasing squeeze. Together, they guided him towards her dripping entrance. Eric pushed inside, feeling her muscles stretch to accommodate him. She was tight and hot and very wet. He felt a groan passing his lips.

Sookie's legs settled around Eric's hips and she used her feet to push on his muscular backside, urging him to thrust. With a grin at her, humoured by her haste, Eric allowed his hips to settle into a fast rhythm.

Their hips met almost harshly. With each impact Sookie's released a gasp, feeling Eric's cock hit her g spot, while his pelvic bone simultaneously stimulated her clit. She could feel another orgasm fast approaching. Her legs tightened around him and she tilted her hips.

Eric growled as this new angle allowed him deeper access. He sank into her heat, feeling her closing around him, milking him. His balls were tightening as his release approached. Pulling back, he captured Sookie's lips once more. His fangs, now fully extended, nipped at her lips, drawing a little blood. Sookie moaned at the pain, her hands digging into his shoulders almost painfully. Her nails drew blood.

Eric felt the blood lust take him over, then. Moving to her neck he sank his fangs into the silky column. His hips did a double thrust as he drew in her sweet blood. Sookie's walls fluttered around his cock as her release took her over. She milked him and the combination of her muscles, her nails, and her blood, sent Eric roaring over the edge. He thrust viciously as he came in thick spurts inside her.

As reality sank back in and the sensory overload dissipated, Eric pulled back to look at Sookie beneath him. He kissed her gently before a wide smile settled on his face. Sookie gave him a puzzled look, still hazy with post-coital bliss.

"I very much like your hat."

**Hope you enjoyed that one! Let me know. A special gift from you to me can be your review! Do it! You know you want to! And keep an eye out for the third day!**


End file.
